Felisa's story
by Sophie-U.F
Summary: A little girl is chosen to be a rider. After her mother death she leaves all she knows behind and goes with her best and only friend, Gold (her dagon) to the place where she believes her father is. Who is her father after all, just a random elf or something more? And what happens a few years later with the birth of a new dragon and a new human rider? EragonxOC ; SaphiraxOC
1. Chapter 1

(Felisa's POV)

Until I was 7 years old, I always lived in Daret with my mother, but that was long ago. Unknown ta all of the people in the village, we were hiding a secret, a very precious one, a young golden dragon had chosen me as its rider a couple weeks before.

After this creature's birth, me and my mother were ambushed by urgals. My mother tried to fight them off, but she was too weak to do it, after witnessin her death, I ran home as fast as I could. I knew they were going to come after me, so I oppened up the secret compartment where we kept Gold hidden from view.

"What's happening, Feli? Tell me!" he demanded to know. I didn't have the time to explain, so I just sent him my memory of what happened. He understood and soon enough we were on our way to the forest of Du Weldenvarden. My mother had told me before about my father, I knew he was an elf who lved in Ellesméra and I also knew his name was Oromis.

\\- 1 week later -/

We had finally arrived to Ellesméra, I was stunned by its beauty. I could easilly tell how Gold was also amazed by its greatness.

All elves stopped in their tracks staring at us, I suppose it was because of the young dragon who stood by my side. One of them carefully approached us.

- We welcome you to Ellesméra, children! My name is Rhunon, and who might you be? - it was a woman, and she talked with a very sweet voice.

- Felisa and Gold! - I answered, a little scared at all of the unknown presences around us.

She smiled sweetly at me and led us both to the queen's presence, I was terrified at what could happen after that.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt us!" Gold guaranteed, but before I could thank him for his support, an harmonic voice sounded:

- Who are you, my child? And who is your companion? - both the queen and the princess looked truly surprised at Gold's presence.

- My name is Felisa, my lady! - I replied softly, and then pointed at my best friend. - And he is Gold, my dragon!

- I see! - she looked serious. - Why have you came here? It's a dangerous walk for two infants!

- Well, you see... - I started, just to be interrupted by the princess:

- You're a human, are you not? Then why haven't you gone to the Varden?

- I may appear to be a human, my ladies, but that is only a part of my nature. In fact, I'm half-elf! - I said, letting them see my slightly pointy ears. - I came here because my mother was killed in an urgal's ambush, and she had told me before that my father lived here, in Ellesméra.

- An half-breed!? - the princess looked at me with an incredulous look, and then turned to her mother: - That's strange, I have only heard of one before!

The queen nodded her head in recognition of what her daughter had just said. My face light up as I turned to the princess and stated:

- Maybe you heard it from my father!

- Yes, but we can't be sure, unless... - the queen muttered and then aske more loudly: - Do you know what is your father's name?

- Yes, I do! - I promptly nodded. - His name is Oromis!

- Then it was indeed from your father we heard it! - ensured the queen. - I'll call someone to take you to him!

- Thank you, my lady! - I smiled gratefully at her and bowed slightly my head.


	2. Chapter 2

(Felisa POV)

-30 min. later-

The elf left us in front of a house near a cliff.

- These are the Tel'naeir Boulders and that is the house of Oromis-elda, you shoud find him in there! - it was what the elf told us before he left.

I could sense a presence inside the house, so I started to walk in its direction with Gold always by my side, I knew he was ready to take on anything that tried to attack us. I was about to knock the door when it oppened, revealing an utterly surprised elf staring attentively at me.

- Felisa... Is that really you!? - he asked in shock.

- Yes, father! - I nodded. From the corner of my eye, I could see a gigantic golden dragon and Gold studying each other in a staring contest. I stiffled a giggle caused by the two suspicious reptiles, it was then when my father ackowledged the little dragon's presence.

My father released a smile and stated:

- That big dragon is Glaedr, my companion. - he then turned to the dragons. - Glaedr! Leave the poor child alone, they mean no harm! - he called.

"Who are these two, Oromis? And why are they here?" the huge dragon demanded, his voice sounded like a thunder when it reached my mind, it amazed and scared me.

- My old friend, the child who is now standing beside me is my daughter, Felisa! Though, I have no idea about the identity of the baby dragon standing in front of you! - my father said, and turned to me. - Maybe my little Felisa can tell us that!? - he half-stated, half-asked me.

- Yes, I can! - I nodded. "Gold, come here!" I called to him, he came and stood by my side, with his head proudly lifte up. Both adults smiled lightly at this, I ignored them and presented my bestfriend:

- Father, Glaedr! This is Gold, my dragon, companion and bestfriend!

"Very well! Excuse me for my previous reaction, children! But you haven't yet answered my previous question about the reason why you're here..." Glaedr said. I lowered my head and felt Gold rubbig his head on my hand, as my father said:

- I would like to knw it too.

- Mama was killed by Urgals! - I blurted out. - This was the safest and closest place we knew of, besides, you are the only family we have left! - tears were now flowing from my eyes, Gold wrapped himself around my legs, also letting out some tears.

My father approached us, picked me up and started heading inside the house.

- Glaedr, please take care of Gold! - I heard him requesting, before we disappeared on the inside of the house.


End file.
